Natum Per Ignem
by Lupa Altre
Summary: Reincarnation. A rather controversial topic. Sawada Tsunayuki didn't have any reason to think about such things, after all, she was alive, right? Ten years later, she dies. However, her life isn't normal, and apparently she can't even die without being offered a second chance by the ruler of the sky, in another world, as a monster. Good thing her Family will be there. ALLxfem27


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Re:Monster, unfortunately. This is completely non-profit, and only for entertainment.**

* * *

><p>You know, death is an interesting experience. You expect it to be painful and dramatic, and I did too, considering my position. Perhaps fighting high in the sky against some powerful enemy or another, fighting to my last breath, before managing to land the final blow, but unable to save myself.<p>

It wasn't like that at all.

We were ambushed. It was me and my guardians, and Reborn as well, sitting in a clearing in the middle of a peaceful forest. Nobody was supposed to know we were even out of the mansion. We hadn't told anyone aside from the nine of us sitting there at that very moment.

There were ten-thousand of them. Obviously our enemies had made an alliance. Each one of them had decent skills as well, and they knew our weaknesses. This had been planned for a while now.

We fought hard. Hibari was a whirl of steel tonfas and cold grey eyes. Takeshi's usual smile was forgotten, whirling through the crowd, Shigure Kintoki slicing through flesh and bone, leaving a trail of death behind. Gokudera's sistema CAI took out countless enemies, while he stood with a calculating gleam in his eye.. Groups were driven insane, or suddenly had a trident appear in the middle of their chest, seemingly from nowhere, as Mukuro and Chrome stood side by side, Mukuro not even laughing his usual creepy laugh as he slashed through the enemies with cold eyes. Lambo reduced their numbers with various explosives and his _elettrico cornata _plowed through rows of them. Ryohei, meanwhile, punched through enemy after enemy, seemingly tireless, but looking closely, one could clearly see the hard glint in his eyes. All the while, Reborn was dual wielding two handguns, taking tens of enemies out every second.

However, there were ten thousand of them, and only nine of us.

After hours of fighting, everyone was clearly exhausted, however, every time they cut one down, two more stood up to take their place. Eight hours in, and reinforcements arrived. For them. We were exhausted and barely standing, and there were ten thousand new enemies, all fresh as daisies. It was impossible, an uphill battle. Even Reborn's style changed to a more suicidal one, likely with the decision that if he was going down, he was taking as many as he could with him.

I, however, couldn't let my family die just like that. The entire battle, I had switched between fighting in the sky and on the land, shooting off X-burners when things got too bad, and sweeping through huge groups, fists and feet ablaze.

It was a losing battle. Finally, I realized that my family was going to die if I didn't do something. So, I did. Jumping up to my maximum speed, I grabbed each of them, two at a time, and placed them quite a ways away, where, at the realization that they were safe, they collapsed from exhaustion. I couldn't give into that pleasure though. As they looked at me, they seemed to realize this. Eyes widened, even Reborn and Mukuro seemed upset at what they realized I was about to do. I just smiled at them, a gentle, tired smile, sunset orange eyes burning brighter than ever with my new resolve.

"Please don't hate me for this."

Then I was gone.

Flying at full speed back to where the huge group of enemies were, I slammed into the middle of the huge crowd, leaving behind a massive crater where I had landed. The shockwave and loud sound drew their attention, though they didn't move in yet, thanks to the fact that I was concealed by a cloud of dust, and they were smart enough to refrain from charging in blind.

Luckily this gave me the time I needed.

I gathered my flames, from every _picometer_ of my body, until there wasn't a single drop left anywhere, except for a tiny, tightly condensed ball of flame in the middle of my forehead, about the size of a small gem. I had massive reserves of flames, quite literally an ocean, so forcing them into such a tiny tightly compacted form was a massive strain. I could already feel my body deteriorating, organs shutting down as a combination or removing my life energy, and the overwhelming power of that condensed ball of flame forcing my body to shut down. I felt my organs beginning to break down, heartbeat starting to slow, thoughts moving sluggishly, nerves going numb.

Yet, I continued.

As my hold began to slip, and my vision faded to black, the enemies, who could now see me clearly, took a tiny step back. I could imagine why. What a sight I must be! Eyes flaming like a demons, barely standing, blood and dirt and sweat covering my body, as I swayed in place, barely able to stand the pain that came from my body shutting down.

Still, I continued.

Giving one last look to my surroundings, the enemies on all sides, as the realization I was about to die settled in… I smiled. With a weak, raspy laugh, that sounded like the breath of a dying woman, the corners of my mouth turned up, and as my eyes blazed ever brighter, I pulled those flames tighter, one last time, closed my eyes, and relaxed.

As that ocean of flames burst forth, with all the force of a tidal wave, and all the power of five atomic bombs, my tiny smile expanded into a full blown grin.

After all, I had protected my family.

I had fulfilled my regret, my _**last dying will**_.

So I smiled.

* * *

><p>Takeshi Yamamoto was the calming rain, the one who washed away the family's pain. However, as he looked at those sunset eyes, set into that gentle, beautiful face, he couldn't help but feel that, how could he wash away the pain, if this piercing pain in his chest was overwhelming him, as well.<p>

"Please don't be angry at me."

Then she was gone. The eight of them stared blankly at the spot she had been standing at only seconds ago, where only a fading wissp of sky flames showed her once-upon-a-time presence there. It took a moment to process her words and actions, but when they did, glacial horror slid through his veins, freezing his blood with cold realization.

They heard the shockwave, barely half a mile away, turned, and ran towards it.

She was trying to sacrifice herself.

_She was __**going**_ _to sacrifice herself._

They knew this, and they _couldn't do a thing_.

So they ran. Hoping, that maybe they were wrong, and as they reached the massive group, somehow, they saw straight through to the middle.

The middle, where _she _stood.

Seeing her frail form, the flames burning in those sunset orbs, they stiffened.

The center of her forehead burned with an orange light, they couldn't look directly at it though, for the light was reminiscent of a supernova. No flames licked her feet or hands, not so much as a flicker of flames escaped from that tiny burning light, that seemed to hold the ocean, if the ocean was fire.

Then she looked up, and they could _see_ her will in those eyes, and she smiled. As that smile crossed her face, that accepting, peaceful smile, they tensed, eyes widening and mouths parting in horror, and as they realized just what was about to happen, they saw her relax, and that peaceful smile changed into a full-blown grin.

Then the world was covered in orange.

The flames washed over everyone, blasting outwards in all directions for 50 miles in every direction, though they would only find that part out later. The army of 15,000 was decimated. They didn't stand a chance. Those flames had all the power of a supernova. Every single one of them disintegrated into ashes, and then, the ashes burned down to molecules. As the guardians and Reborn braced themselves for the upcoming pain, they were stunned when the flames washed over them.

It was a warm, gentle feeling. Not so hot to be uncomfortable, and seemed to wash over and through them. The gentle heat carried with it feeling of acceptance, love, and kindness, that made even Mukuro relax and give a tiny almost-but-not-quite genuine smile, which was quite the accomplishment.

Too bad she wouldn't be there to see it.

* * *

><p>Honey-brown eyes lazily opened, as she calmly glanced around. There really wasn't much to see. It was swirling black and white. No patterns, no up or down or left or right, just black and white, randomly swirling throughout the space she was standing(?) in. Muttering under her breath at the anti-climatic ending, she settled back to relax a bit. Of course, this was when two other people appeared.<p>

She sighed, opening her eyes once again to give them a calm once-over. There was checkerface, and some other lady who she had never seen before, though considering where they were, she could assume that she was the same kind of person as him. Her intuition confirmed her thoughts.

"Tsunayuki Sawada."

"Yep, that's me alright. Now that we've confirmed my identity, how about you."

"You obviously realized who you're talking to, so why aren't you fearful."

"I'm already dead, you know, I don't have anyone to protect at the moment, and my intuition says you aren't dangerous, at least, not to me. I see no reason to be fearful of one who won't hurt me. Though, I won't say I don't have a healthy dose of respect for you, considering the aura you're giving off."

She stared a moment longer, before throwing her head back, and peals of laughter rang out across the odd space they were in.

"You were right, checkers, she's an interesting one!" She continued on, ignoring the eyebrow twitch of her companion at the nickname. "My name is Zadra, child, ruler of the sky in the land you shall soon live in, if you accept our deal."

"Deal?" She asked, perking up in interest. After all, if this was the afterlife, it wasn't living up to her expectations (Pun intended). Anyways, her friends weren't here, so she was all alone in the emptiness. Put simply, bo~ring~!

"Yes. If you so choose, you can be reincarnated into my world. I'll even give you my blessing, considering that you've interested me."

"Hn. It sounds interesting. Sure, why not."

"Ah, this world is similar to one of your 'video games'. The technology is far more primitive, but they make up for it with magic. There are monsters, classes, skills, and status windows. Ah, and before I forget, to open your status window, simply say, 'open status window'. Anyways, I'll send you guardians as well once they die, so don't worry, hm?"

Tsunayuki nodded, and within seconds, her visions began to blur as she fell unconscious.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier, but in this world, you'll be reborn as a monster. Don't worry, though, it'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it had been a week since she died, and her guardians… weren't exactly taking it well. Even Reborn, who usually had a sadistic sense of humor, seemed to prowl through the halls with barely concealed rage shadowing his every move.<p>

For the last six days, the eight of them had been on a warpath. Finding every bit of information they could on the ones who had killed _her_. The rest of Vongola was more than happy to help with the search, as they too had loved their kind, gentle boss. Their allies had helped as well, the Millefiore and Cavallone had been particularly enthusiastic, as they loved her almost as much. For the Cavallone, she was the boss' precious baby sister, and for the Millefiore, while they had had a rocky start, she was now commonly invited over to talk, hang out, eat sweets, or all three. Or at least, she had been.

Anyways, they had found every single person who had anything to do with the incident, and _slaughtered_ them. They had gone to compounds with numerous people filling them, walked in, and by the time they walked out again, there wasn't a single live human being in the building. Yamamoto, once filling the room with smiles and (seemingly) dense cheerfulness, now walked through a room and brought a heavy, turbulent aura with him. He mercilessly sliced and diced anyone who had something to do with _her_ death, and his previously cheerful smile was now cold and sharp, only showing when he finished killing those who had dared take away what was his. His actions were often sly and deadly, and he took a sadistic pleasure in seeing their pain.

Gokudera, while having mellowed out in recent years, was now far more violent and closed off than ever before. While he didn't hurt those within the family or it's allies, nor did he blow up innocent people, anyone outside of those specifications was fair game. He brought along his dynamite, walked into the rooms of those who had killed _his tenth, _and smiled as blood and organs splattered the room.

Lambo, once a pathetic crybaby, was still immature sometimes, but was often serious and cold, electrocuting and impaling those who had dared to attack the one who had cared for him when everyone else looked on with cold gazes. He looked at the freshly charred corpses with cool indifference, and anytime one of the other guardians was hurt in the slightest, went on a wild rampage, like a furious bull.

To Ryohei, she was his precious baby sister, the only one he had after what had happened to Kyoko, Haru, and Hana. He could still remember when they had died, how Tsunayuki had comforted him, even as tears ran down her own face for her close friends. He was her big brother, who protected her with his own body, and yet, he had failed when it truly mattered. The halls once filled with loud shouts of EXTREME! now seemed empty and quiet. He now seemed quiet and thoughtful, while he had toned it down a bit before, now he was so quiet that many who knew who he had once been flinched and turned away when they saw the sun guardian with a dark, brooding look on his face.

Kyoya. He was difficult to describe. While before he had filled the halls with a bloodthirsty aura and the words, "I'll bite you to death", he now _smothered_ the halls with restrained fury and bloodlust. Anytime he came near, everyone went silent and took a different hallway in order to avoid the volatile man. Kyoya had essentially lost the only person he truly respected, both for strength and her ability as a leader. She had reined in the beast, yet not taken his freedom, and gave him a purpose, now, he was a wandering lone wolf, murderous and unrestrained, with no true purpose other than to kill.

To Mukuro and Chrome, she was a similar entity to both of them. She had taken them in and accepted them both, protected and been willing to listen to their thoughts, despite his claims he was only there to possess her body, he now realized that with time, she had become a precious entity to him, the one who could look him right in the eyes without flinching. Chrome too, had been shunned and tossed away by her own family, only to be taken in by Yuki, and given a place where she was accepted and loved. Now, the sweet girl seemed cold, refusing to talk to anyone outside of the other seven who had been there when Yuki sacrificed herself. Mukuro, while previously creepy and slightly murderous, had now become downright psychotic. He didn't attempt to kill those he was allied to, however, the ones he was against, were not so lucky. He drove them insane, showed them each their worst fears, slaughtered and sliced, all with a terrifying smile upon his face.

Finally, Reborn. He had reverted to how he had been before Yuki helped him become who he had been before she died. Now, he was once again the merciless, fatally effective killer, only now, rather than a smug arrogance that came from being the best, he wore a cloak of rage and fury, at having been unable to protect that which he cared for most. All he cared for now was protecting the guardians, though he protected the rest of Vongola out of a sense of duty.

At the moment, they, alongside all their people and allies, were standing in front of a massive building, which their information said it held the rest of those who had orchestrated _her_ death. Now, they had gathered everyone who wished to avenge her, and walked into the building, weapons in hand.

As they all spread throughout the area, a sense of confusion gradually washed through them all. There was nobody here. Not so much as a single possession. The entire area was empty, almost as though it was…

"A trap…" Gokudera whispered, and suddenly, all was black.

* * *

><p>When Takeshi opened his eyes, confusion washed through him, and you could practically see the question mark appear above his head. He was in a black area with random splatters of white, or was it a white area with random splatters of black? Who knows. Anyways, looking around, the others were there as well. His fellow guardians, alongside Reborn, were awake and looking around. Noticing each other, they were about to start throwing questions, and hoping someone had an answer, before an interesting lady appeared out of nowhere, and bluntly said,<p>

"Sorry. You're all dead."

At everyone's stares, she continued on.

"Yuki-chan has already been here, and agreed to reincarnate in a different world, so would you guys like to reincarnate in the same one?"

The moment they heard that Yuki was there, the decision was already made. In unison, they all nodded, and with the knowledge they actually would see her again after all, their first real smiles (or equivalent to a smile, for some people, you know who I'm talking about) in a week spread across their faces, and they relaxed, the previous fury draining away, though a bit was still there.

(Zadra gives the same explanation as she gave Yuki about the area, so I won't write it again, except she remembers to tell them they'll be reincarnated as monsters. Obviously, this doesn't even slow them down.)

"Oh, one last thing, you guys will be different species, so you'll have to not only find Yuki, but find each other as well. The species will depend on your personality, so none of you will get the same thing. Also, Yuki is a bit of a unique species in there, so once you find her, I suggest you protect her, otherwise you might just lose her again. Really, there's a possibility she'll already be captured by the time you are ready to go out and find her.'"

She suddenly got the feeling that she was in a dangerous situation (might have something to do with those death glares) thus she hurried to continue her explanation.

"I'll give you all a vague sense of where the closest one of you is, so that way, you can reunite. Once you've found each other, you'll be able to pinpoint the exact area, but until then, make do with a vague idea of where to go."

"I suggest you wait at least ninety days to go, in order to give you all enough time to gather allies, raise your strength, and learn about the world you've been born into. It'll increase your chances of not dying, as remember, if you aren't strong enough, how are you supposed to protect her?"

There were nods from all of them at this, a sharp glint entering their eyes. At this response, she smiled brilliantly. "Don't worry, you'll all get blessings from my children when you're born, so that'll give you a slight power boost!"

At this, their vision began blurring, and they fell into unconsciousness, pleased with the knowledge they would see her again soon.

(By the way, everyone else who came along for revenge also got to be reincarnated. They'll be able to instinctually tell who came from their past life, so they won't accidently kill each other.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Lupa here! I don't know if you've read my other story, but if you have, don't worry, it's not going to be forgotten, this is simply a plot-bunny that jumped me and refused to let me go, so I'll write this whenever I get the inspiration as well.

Ciao~

-Lupa Altre


End file.
